inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
List of taisen routes in Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone
The following is a list of routes appearing in Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. Handa Shinichi's route Location: Dry Riverbed (河川敷) - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Tiny Silver Key }} - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Soyokaze Step ,Box, Energy Shoes - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Zigzag Spark }} ,Stop,Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Diamond Pendant }} Fake Charles' route Location: Orléans Bridge (オルレアン橋) Unlocking Condition(s): Clear Chapter 5 - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Cosmo Misanga }} ,Box,Wolf Legend,Stop,Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Aoki Ryuuk }} ,Box, Algorithm Shoes,Stop,Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Denrai Houtou }} Tochan's route Location: Ancient Great Plains South Area (古代の大平原 南エリア) Unlocking Condition(s): Clear Chapter 9 - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Critical! }} ,Box,Kinoshita,Stop,Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" GP Plus 30 }} ,Box,Keshin Coin,Box,Gothic Pendant,Stop,Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Speed Plus 30 }} Tokugawa Yoshinobu's route Location: Nijo Castle Gate (二条城 城門) Unlocking Condition(s): Clear Main Story - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Chouwaza! }} ,Box,Decoy Release,Stop,Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Tiny Golden Key }} ,Box,Infinity Pendant,Stop,Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Ryuujin Korogaon }} Hirai Shinzou's route Location: First Raimon Building Floor 4 (第一校舎 4階) Unlocking Condition(s): Defeat Destructchers - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Kick Plus 30 }} ,Stop,Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Doukeshi Phantom }} ,Box,Ryuubi,Box,Keshin Coin,Box,Dragon Shoes,Stop,Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Treasure Hunter }} Kuroki Zenzou's route Location: God Eden Stadium (ゴッドエデンスタジアム) Unlocking Condition(s): Clear Main Story - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Power Block }} ,Box,Genesis Gloves,Stop,Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Power Dribble }} ,Box,F-Resistance,Box,4500 Yuujou points,Box,Triangle ZZ,Stop,Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Bannin no Tou Rook W }} Fuyukai Suguru's route Location: Raimon Building First Floor (Past) Unlocking Condition(s): Clear Main Story - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Konshin! }} ,Box,Japan Shoes,Box,Hope Misanga,Box,Hope Misanga,Stop,Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Yuujou }} Yashima Narumi's route Location: Okinawa beach house (海の家) Unlocking Condition(s): Defeat Version Exclusive Team (Tsukigami no Ichizoku N/Vamptym R) Atlanters R |35|Win the match|Atlanters N's emblem , Atlanters R's emblem , Atlantis Wall, Keshin Coin, Britannia Cross, Kick Plus 10, Special Drink |2|Breezes N Breezes R |46|Win the match|Breezes N's emblem , Breezes R's emblem , America Delegate, Long Shooter, Keshin Coin, Sky Walk, Dribble Plus 10 |3|Heroines N Heroines R |59|Win the match|Heroines N's emblem , Heroines R's emblem , Oiroke UP! , Recovery, Stamina Plus 10, The Tower, Floral Despair, Keshin Coin |4|Climbs N Climbs R |67|Win the match|Climbs N's emblem , Climbs R's emblem , Denrai Houtou, Keshin Coin, Catch Plus 10, Acrobat Keep, Special Flavor |5|King Volcano Sparkle Knights |78|Win the match|King Volcano's emblem , Sparkle Knights' emblem , Dark Sun Oil , Britannia Cross , Tongotsu Flavor Syrup , Spark Edge Dribble , Keshin Coin, GP Plus 20, Special Drink |order = 3,5 |misc = Box,Kodaishin Kukulkan Hakugin no Joou Geruda ,Stop,Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Angel Misanga Kindly Misanga }} Long Hairs R |40|Win the match|Long Hairs N's emblem , Atlanters R's emblem , Hunter's Net, Keshin Coin, GP Plus 10, Fuujin no Mai, Special Flavor |2|Anger Rage N Anger Rage R |52|Win the match|Anger Rage N's emblem , Anger Rage R's emblem , Shinkuuma, Keshin Coin, White Blade, Stamina Plus 10, Special Drink |3|All Skills N All Skills R |66|Win the match|All Skills N's emblem , All Skills R's emblem , Taikoku Ouka, Keshin Coin, Kick Plus 20, Odin Sword, Special Flavor |4|Entaku no Kishidan|72|Win the match|Entaku no Kishidan's emblem, Arthur, Keshin Coin, Saint Flash, Inazuma Pendant, Holy Misanga |order = 0,3,4 |misc = Stop,1st ticket against Narumi's route ,Box,8500 Yuujou points,Stop,Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Sunshine Storm Dragon Blaster }} Fake Blonde R |45|Win the match|Fake Blonde N's emblem , Fake Blonde R's emblem , Ikasama!, Keshin Coin, Kick Plus 10, Trick Ball, Special Drink |2|Ignites N Ignites R |50|Win the match|Ignites N's emblem , Ignites R's emblem , Anteikan, Keshin Coin, Spark Edge Dribble, Dribble Plus 10, Special Flavor |3|Chronicles N Chronicles R |57|Win the match|Chronicles N's emblem , Chronicles R's emblem , Keshin Coin, Long Throw, Catch Plus 10, Special Drink, Aggressive Beat , Spinning Upper |4|Burning Guys N Burning Guys R |63|Win the match|Burning Guys N's emblem , Burning Guys R's emblem , Hard Puncher, Keshin Coin, Catch Plus 20, Shoot Break, Special Flavor |5|Groves N Groves R |67|Win the match|Groves N's emblem , Groves R's emblem , Crusher, Keshin Coin, Deep Jungle, Stamina Plus 20, Special Drink |6|Wind Eyes N Wind Eyes R |70|Win the match|Wind Eyes N's emblem , Wind Eyes R's emblem , Air Bullet, Keshin Coin, Dribble Plus 20, Ice Ground, Special Flavor |7|Tsukigami no Ichizoku Vamptym |80|Win the match|Tsukigami no Ichizoku's emblem , F-Mangetsu , Tsukigami Wear , Tsukigami Shoes , Tsukigami Gloves , Vamptym's emblem , F-Mikazuki , Vamp Wear , Vamp Shoes , Vamp Gloves , Keshin Coin |order = 0,2,4,5,7 |misc = Stop,2nd ticket against Narumi's route ,Box,Destroy Shoes,Box,Aggressive Beat Spinning Upper ,Box,7700 Nekketsu points,Stop,Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Beast Lord Vampire Lord }} Zaizen Touko's route Location: Holy Road Stadium (ホーリーロードスタジアム) Unlocking Condition(s): Defeat Version Exclusive Team (Tsukigami no Ichizoku N/Vamptym R) Coro Box R |35|Win the match|Coro Box N's emblem , Coro Box R's emblem , Heavy Killer, Keshin Coin, Minimum Killer, Speed Plus 10, Special Drink |2|Mid Stars N Mid Stars R |43|Win the match|Mid Stars N's emblem , Mid Stars R's emblem , Noboriryuu, Keshin Coin, Block Plus 10, Maboroshi Shot, Special Flavor |3|Comical Megane Cool Megane |52|Win the match|Comical Megane's emblem , Cool Megane's emblem , Assist!, Keshin Coin, Wide Range, Lucky Plus 10, Special Drink |4|Yamatodamashii N Yamatodamashii R |58|Win the match|Yamatodamashii N's emblem , Yamatodamashii R's emblem , Ichiyajou , Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi , Nakaoka, Kiku Ichimonji, Okehazama Wall, Special Flavor |5|Managers N Managers R |64|Win the match|Managers N's emblem , Managers R's emblem , Nursemaid Towel, Oiroke UP!, Magical Flower, Technique Plus 10, The Tower |6|Sun Tans N Sun Tans R |68|Win the match|Sun Tans N's emblem , Sun Tans R's emblem , Ballista Shot, Keshin Coin, No Penalty!, TP Plus 10, Special Flavor |7|Keeper Stars N Keeper Stars R |71|Win the match|Keeper Stars N's emblem , Keeper Stars R's emblem , Mugen The Hand, Keshin Coin, Lucky Plus 20, Fence of Gaia, Special Drink |8|Southern Claw Northern Fang |77|Win the match|Southern Claw's emblem , Northern Fang's emblem , F-Albatross , F-Legacy , Southern Crosscut, Keshin Coin, TP Plus 20, Special Flavor |order = 2,5,8 |misc = Box,Gokuen no Asura Reitei Raidou ,Box,Death Spear,Box,Scout Meijin - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Tsukigami Shoes Vamp Shoes }} Ear Horns R |38|Win the match|Ear Horns N's emblem , Ear Horns R's emblem , Dribble Plus 10, Keshin Coin, Serpent Fang, Technique Plus 10, Special Drink |2|Guard Stars N Guard Stars R |45|Win the match|Guard Stars N's emblem , Guard Stars R's emblem , Deep Jungle, Keshin Coin, Lucky Plus 10, Deep Mist, Special Flavor |3|Headwears N Headwears R |53|Win the match|Headwears N's emblem , Headwears R's emblem , Hard Puncher, Keshin Coin, Block Plus 10, Gigaton Head, Special Drink |4|Cold Freeze N Cold Freeze R |61|Win the match|Cold Freeze N's emblem , Cold Freeze R's emblem , Ice Ground, Keshin Coin, Speed Plus 10, Panther Blizzard, Special Flavor |5|Bob Cutters N Bob Cutters R |64|Win the match|Bob Cutters N's emblem , Bob Cutters R's emblem , All Delete, Keshin Coin, Technique Plus 20, Sand Cutter, Special Drink |6|Strikers N Strikers R |69| hissatsu prohibited|Strikers N's emblem , Strikers R's emblem , Evolution, Keshin Coin, Speed Plus 20, Odin Sword, Special Flavor |7|Chrono Storm N Chrono Storm R |75|Win the match|Chrono Storm N's emblem , Chrono Storm R's emblem , Dimension Storm, Keshin Coin, Dribble Plus 20, Fukutsu no Seishin, Special Drink |order = 0,1,4,7 |misc = Stop,1st ticket against Touko's route ,Box,Ichiyajou Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi ,Box,Seidouzan Shoes,Box,Trap Jouzu - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Destruction God Pendant Guardian God Pendant }} Hidesada's route Location: Nagoya Castle (那古屋城) Unlocking Condition(s): Secret Link Level 2 (Link after cleared Main Story) Chronicles N |45|Win the match|Chronicles R's emblem , Chronicles N's emblem , Aggressive Beat , Spinning Upper , White Hurricane, Keshin Coin, Hope Misanga, Stamina Plus 20, Best Oden |2|Sparkle Knights King Volcano |58|Win the match|Sparkle Knights's emblem , King Volcano's emblem , Endless Summer, Keshin Coin, Koutei Penguin 7, TP Plus 20, Zigzag Spark, Retro Food ODEN |3|Heroines R Heroines N |73|Win the match|Heroines R's emblem , Heroines N's emblem , Olympus Harmony, Keshin Coin , Oiroke UP! , Hope Misanga, Magical Flower, Speed Plus 20, Best Oden |order = 1,2,3 |misc = Box,Shine Shoes Dark Shoes ,Box,Air Bullet,Stop,Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" 1st ticket against Hidesada's route - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Jounetsu no Lovers ♀ Jounetsu no Lovers ♂ }} Keeper Stars N |40| hissatsu prohibited|Keeper Stars R's emblem , Keeper Stars N's emblem , Burai Hand, Keshin Coin, Long Throw, Taikoku Ouka, Catch Plus 20, Wild Misanga |2|Strikers R Strikers N |52|Win the match|Strikers R's emblem , Strikers N's emblem , Sunshine Storm , Dragon Blaster , Keshin Coin, Slim Range, Ogre Blade, Kick Plus 20, Infinity Pendant |3|Mid Stars R Mid Stars N |61|Win the match|Mid Stars R's emblem , Mid Stars N's emblem , Ikemen UP!, Gravity Point, Lucky Plus 20, Decoy Release, Happy Misanga, Best Oden |4|Guard Stars R Guard Stars N |68|Win the match|Guard Stars R's emblem , Guard Stars N's emblem , Shinkuuma, Keshin Coin, Promise Pendant, Kage Tsukami, Block Plus 20, Retro Food ODEN |5|Demon's Horn|80|Win the match|Demon's Horn's emblem, Joker Rains, Keshin Coin, Dead Future, GP Plus 20, Retro Food ODEN |order = 0,1,3,4,5 |misc = Stop,1st ticket against Hidesada's route ,Box,10000 Nekketsu points - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" 9000 Yuujou points ,Box,Zero Magnum,Box,Kuroshio Ride - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Block Plus 30,Stop,Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Shining Hole Destiny Cloud - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Zero Shoes }} Chrono Storm N |70|Win the match|Chrono Storm R's emblem , Chrono Storm N's emblem , Thousand Road, Ouja no Kiba, Keshin Coin, Spring Arrow, Technique Plus 20, Inazuma Pendant |2|The Excellar|90|Win the match|The Excellar's emblem, F-Blood, Excellar Wear, Excellar Shoes, Excellar Gloves, Keshin Hunter |order = 0,1,2 |misc = Stop,2nd ticket against Hidesada's route ,Box,White Hurricane Crazy Sunlight - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Nice Pass Quick Pass ,Stop,Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Excellar Shoes - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Keshin Coin }} Furukabu's route Location: Building, next to Inazuma Tower (鉄塔小屋) (Past) Unlocking Condition(s): Use the Kyuuyoku no Taisen Ticket found at Tower Building (鉄塔小屋 ) (Downloadable since 3/21/2013) - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Hakai Shin Deathroth }} Grandfather's route Location: Football Frontier Stadium (FBフロンティアスタジアム) Unlocking Condition(s): Defeat The Excellar - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Shuu's Misanga - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Grandfather }} Navigation Category:Lists Category:Game mechanics